Michael's Weakness
by bubblemar
Summary: Okay so this is my first fanfic and I know it's not very descriptive or anything but once I get into the better part of the story it'll be better. Please give feedback.:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Trembling, she closed her eyes, hoping to make everything just melt away. But when Cameron opened her eyes, much to her disappointment, the men were still there, staring her down. She just wished they would kill her already. She knew they were going to anyway, and she didn't know anything about her parents. All she knew was that they couldn't talk about their work, and though she barely saw them, she still loved them more than anything. Oh, wake up call. Here comes that guy with the beard again, oh what a bundle of joy, she thought.<p>

"Come on kid, drop the crap. We know that you know your parents, and their line of work. Don't act like they don't tell you." The man said.

"What are you talking about?" she repeated once again.

She had said that so many times now, it didn't feel true anymore. She knew what was coming, though, the ice bucket. As usual, when those men didn't believe her, they dragged her over to the tub of ice and stuck her face in it. Even though she had gone through this many times by now, the ice still shocked her body and made her feel like ice was pulsing through her veins.

"Why are you keeping me alive? I seriously don't know anything, so can you get it over with and just kill me already? Because all this constant pain is really tiring me out," She mumbled.

"Yeah you're right, what do you have to live for? Your parents are dead, and you apparently know absolutely nothing about what they do to the world." The man sarcastically responded.

She couldn't respond. Her whole world froze, and all she could hear was her breathing.

"Wh—what? Are you saying that you killed…" she stuttered in disbelief, hearing her voice break.

The man nodded. Tears streaming down her face, she felt so many emotions that she didn't even know what they were anymore. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted…by a man crashing through the window. What is it now? She just didn't care anymore. He was fit, muscular, but all she could see was his shadow. He knocked one man with a series of difficult looking punches, and barreled the second man into the wall. Ouch. She jumped when she felt a tough hand grabbing her arm, and heard a deep voice growling, "Come on, and hurry up." She was then heaved through the window, and a piece of glass jutted into her side. She winced, and heard a muffled "Sorry." She turned to see the man, and was surprised at his appearance. Though his face was partially shadowed, she saw a lot of scars, and icy blue eyes.

"Well…uhm…my name is Michael Westen," He said awkwardly. "And you're going to be staying with me for awhile."


	2. Chapter 2

He lead her to a black car, that looked like it'd been through way too much. "What? So you rescue me from being kidnapped, and then kidnap me?" she yelled, alarmed. He looked hurt. "Gosh, I'm sorry…but who are you? Why does anyone care about me? I'm a 14 year old girl with no parents and nowhere to go. Wh-"

He cut her off. "Trust me, I can relate." He sighed. She tilted her head, questioning him. "Wait a second, did you work with my parents when they were alive?" she snapped. He just ignored her question. "You hungry? It's Cameron, right?" he said, his voice monotone and unstable. "Uh, yeah. And sure…what do you have?" "Yogurt. And um…that's pretty much it. I'll go to the store and pick up some cere—" "Yogurt?," she immediately perked up. "That should be fine." She smiled.

He walked her up to some rusty old staircase. It creaked and she was scared to walk on it, but she didn't say anything. He opened the door, and some pretty girl was at the counter, eating yogurt. "How's she doing?" she asked, as if Cameron wasn't there. "Oh, Cam, this is Fiona. She's my, uh, partner. Kind of. I mean like my job. Just don't ask, please." He blurted. Fiona nervously waved, and Cam fake smiled. She was still just confused, but she wasn't about to ask whatever his name was any questions. He might like kill her or something, she didn't know.

As if she wasn't already dazed enough, another new face came into the, as they referred to it, the 'loft'. He had a big Hawaiian shirt on, and was carrying a beer. "Whoa, hey there. I didn't know you already went to get her," He said and smiled. "Um…who is this now?" she asked, trying to be as polite as possible. "I'm Sam. Mikey, where's her parents?" she couldn't take it anymore, and burst into tears. 'Mikey' glared at Sam. She didn't know what to do, since they were all just staring at her…awkward. She just stepped outside and sat on the stairs. She needed to be alone and consider everything that had just happened all at once. Of course, her almost-silence was interrupted by Michael. "Hey." He said. Wiping off her face, she replied, "Hi." "Listen, I know you're probably scared and confused, but please don't cry. We'll figure this all out. My name's Michael. I help people, and I'll help you." Wow, comforting, she thought. Too bad he was a complete stranger.

"What…what happened to my life? Everything's just gone." She stuttered, "One second I was going to bed, then I was kidnapped, and now I'm here. I just want everything to be normal again." Michael pitied her, rubbing her back. He forgot that she didn't know him until she glared at him, and he returned his hands to his lap. Fiona came out, and said she had to leave. Michael looked at her longingly, and Cameron tried, and failed, to hide a chuckle. He glared back at her, and she just turned away. She went back into the loft, where Michael and Sam explained the whole dilemma, and why Mike rescued her. She didn't really fully understand, but just kept on nodding, and they didn't notice.

Michael pulled out a chair and put a pillow on it. Telling Cam to go lay down on the bed in the corner. She couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about what they could've done to her parents and started crying again, silently. She turned to see if Michael heard, because she was embarrassed. She slowly turned her head, and jolted when she saw a figure peering over her. She screamed, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. She squinted, only to see that it was Michael. "Sorry," he said, and she looked offended. "I'll, um, return to my chair now…" he said. She rolled her eyes, and turned back over on the bed. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." He whispered, and in response, she sighed deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

She still hadn't slept the whole night, but when she heard Michael in the kitchen, she knew it was okay to 'wake' up. "I didn't sleep at all either…if that makes you feel better?" Michael said, his voice groggy. "How did you know I didn't fall asleep?" she asked. "I wouldn't have either if I were you. A lot just happened. I'm glad you didn't try to run away, though." He said softly. She didn't know if she should be scared or happy, so she just sat there, dumbfounded. She heard the door open once again, and just couldn't wait to see another new face, she rolled her eyes. Some old lady was there who smelled like flowers and cigarettes. "MICHAEL, my garbage disposal is broken again!" the woman screeched. "Oh, who is this cute little girl here?" Even though Cameron was 14, she was so short that she looked 12.

"Oh, uh, mom. Hi mom. Cam this is my mom, Madeline. Mom, this is Cameron. She's a, uhm, hostage that we rescued." Said Michael, as if he was hiding something. "Oh my, you poor dear! You must be very exhausted. I'll just let you two be then. If you need any help, Michael, please just call me." Said Madeline, worried. Michael smirked, and mumbled, "Okay, mom." He seemed easily annoyed by her. He led her out of the loft and Cam heard him talking softly to his mom outside. She was about to put her ear to the door when she heard Michael trudging up the creaky steps. She rushed back to the counter, and clumsily stumbled onto a bar stool.

"Trying to snoop, Cam? Please, just leave it alone." He pleaded. "There are things that you wouldn't want to know, that could hurt you." "What? Is it about my parents?" she asked, suddenly alert. "Cam, you don't need to know anything. Just please; don't try to find out anything. I know you'll just get hurt, and I do not need that right now." He said, his face solemn. She swallowed nervously, and turned away. "I'm...I'm sorry, Cam. I just don't like when people get hurt. I figure you've already been through way more than any kid should ever go through, and you don't need any other huge changes in your life." Michael apologized.

Cameron was so confused; she didn't know what he meant at all. She just stared up at him, and he paced around. His cell phone rang, with an elaborate jazzy ringtone. He looked ashamed. "Hey Fi." He answered. Cam could only hear Michael's side of the conversation, and a high voice on the other end. Mike shook his head and sighed. "Yeah. I guess, I'll be right there…but what do I do with…" he looked over at her. "What?" she questioned. Michael hung up the phone, and turned to face her. "I have to go to, uh, work." He said. "Okay…what am I supposed to do here?" she asked, glancing around the loft. "Hm...I'll bring you to my mom's on my way. Is that okay?" "Sure…" He half smiled at her, "Sorry, Cam."

He drove her up to a small house, and opened her car door. "Bye, Cam. I'll see you in a few hours. Please, don't get into any trouble." She nodded, still wondering why he cared so much about her safety. Maybe it was just a kidnapper thing, she didn't know. She walked up to Madeline's house and rang the doorbell. "Oh, hi there! I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you…where did Michael say he was going…?" She asked. "Oh, he said he had to go to work. He's coming back in a few hours. I'm sorry you have to watch me, I can just sit outside if you want." Cam said, guilty. "Oh no, no. You've already been through enough. Come on inside, sweetie, I'll get you some iced tea." She said, smiling sweetly.

Madeline made sandwiches, but other than that, they didn't do much. They played Uno and watched the cooking channel, but Cam didn't really feel up to doing much. She fell asleep on the couch, and Michael came to pick her up. He didn't want to wake her, but Madeline told him that he needed to.

"Cam. Come on, we're going back to the loft. Let's go." He said softly. "What?" she groaned, her eyes heavy with sleep. "Oh. Sorry. Thanks Madeline, I had fun," She smiled. Michael walked her out to the car and closed her door. "So, how was work? What do you even do?" "Oh it was interesting. But I'd rather not talk about it." He said. She sighed, "Wow, what a surprise." "I'm sorry. But it's not safe for you to know." "What are you, like James Bond or something?" She laughed. He looked startled and stared forward at the road. "So…do I have to like live with you permanently now?" she wondered. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. But right now it's not safe for you to be out anywhere, so for now, yes." he sighed.

They pulled in at the loft and Michael got out and opened her door for her. He looked up at the door and paused. "Stay back here." He said. She was confused, but figured she should listen, since he hadn't done anything bad so far. He pulled something out of his pocket and stood against the door, like a cop or something. She gasped. "Is that a gun?" she hollered. All of a sudden, a large man shot out of the door and grabbed Michael. Cam was stunned, as she watched Michael throw him over the side of the stair rails. "Run, Cam!" Mike yelled. She didn't know where to go. She ran out the gates of the loft and into an alley. Slinking into the corner, trying to hide, she heard footsteps running behind her.

All she saw was a silhouette of a man running towards her. She tried to hide, to sink into the wall, but he grabbed her arms. "Are you okay, Cam?" he asked. She breathed a sigh of relief, thank God it was Michael. "What did you do to him?" she asked, worried. "He ran away." "Okay, good. I know he was probably bad, but I do NOT need to see a dead person." Michael chuckled. "What?" Cam asked. "Wait. Was that a gun though? I know I kind of ruined the element of surprise, and I'm sorry, but guns just…bother me." She confessed. "Yeah it is. But I have a license. And it's just for protection, don't worry. I don't like to hurt people, so I avoid it at all costs, and only use it if there's no other choice." Michael stated, and she looked relieved.

As they walked back to the loft, Cam started wondering about a lot of things. "Wait…how often do you get broken into? How did you know someone was there? And what did he want?" she fired all her questions at once. Michael swallowed, "I just saw the door was, uh, cracked. I don't know anything else though." "Well, now they know where we're staying…will they come back?" she asked, worrying now. "Maybe, but I'll be ready. Cam, I'll protect you. Just do what I say, and you'll be safe. Please just listen to me, okay?" She nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Phillips, Phillips, Phillips. Ah, there it is, Michael thought to himself. His flashlight flickered as he opened the filing cabinet. "You okay in there?" asked Sam over the earpiece. "Yeah. I found the file. I'm snapping pictures of all the documents inside." Michael replied. "Okay, but hurry it up in there." "I'm trying Sam!" Michael snapped. Just as he shot the last photo, "We've got company, Mikey. Get outta there." "Coming down. Get ready." Sam readied himself with the rope, clutching it tightly. Michael then repelled down the side of building. "Nice. Now, you owe me that beer you promised." Said Sam, elbowing Michael in the side.

He opened the door slowly and nervously. Good, she was still asleep. He sat back in his chair, clicking through the pictures he'd just taken. He zoomed in and studied each document slowly, his eyes darting back and forth. He glanced around to make sure she hadn't woken up. If Cameron knew the information he was looking at, he'd have to…well, he didn't want to think about that. By about four in the morning, he felt he'd absorbed as much information as possible. Sliding the memory card of the camera back into his favorite slick, he sank back into his chair. In a few hours he'd have to wake up again, but he knew he'd sleep a lot better now that he knew the truth.

"AEHEAHHH!" Cam screamed as she threw the sheets off her bed and jumped off. "What are you doing?" she yelled. "Oh, sorry. Calm down, Cam. I just went to get a yogurt because I couldn't sleep. Are you still worried about that man coming back?" he asked, clearly concerned, as he sat down on her bed. "Kind of…" she lied, "Like, what if he came back and we were both asleep? He could like drug us or something." "Trust me, I won't let that happen." He said, staring off. She didn't know what to say, so she just pretended she was hungry, and went to the fridge. "Gosh, do you live off of yogurt? And beer? Is that really healthy? Like, is that all you live on?" she asked, wide eyed. "I'm sorry, I'll go to the store in the morning." He said, feeling guilty. "Oh, wait. The beer isn't for you it's for that guy who always wears those flower shirts…Sam, right?" Having a flashback of the night before, he became defensive. "YES. I mean, uh, yeah. He loves his beer." Suspicious, she turned her head, but didn't think much of it, so after finishing her yogurt, she went back to sleep.

Now he just felt guilty. She was there, sleeping, so innocently, and he knew something that he knew would make her happy, that she could never know. He cradled his face in his hands, trying to rid himself of every thought possible. What he thought would've been a close to nice night of sleep, was turning out to be a guilt-ridden nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Suddenly, his deepening thoughts were shattered by a car door slamming. Suddenly alert, he ran to Cameron and woke her, screaming in a whisper for her to hide in a cabinet. He could see in her eyes how horrified she was, and pitied her. This just made him even more angry at whoever was coming. Standing at the door with his lucky pistol, he readied himself to kill whatever would come through the door.

With every footstep he heard coming up the stairs, Michael tensed. Cameron, also hearing the creaks, was doing everything she could to keep from crying out in fear. Without warning, the door flew open, and a huge man walked in. "You." Cam heard Michael say, from inside the cabinet. "Hello, Michael." She heard a deep voice growl. She was horrified at what she heard next, a painful grunt and someone dropping to the floor. Alarmed, she darted out of the cabinet to see a huge man standing over Michael, who was on the ground. "N—no please don't take her…Cam…stay back. NOW." He grunted, as he winced, in obvious pain. Suddenly hostile, she barreled towards the man in rage.

With one weak slap, she was on the ground, completely vulnerable. In one swift movement, Michael swept his foot towards the man's ankles and had him on the ground, now holding the knife. "Now, if you don't want to die." He breathed heavily, "You'd better get as far away from here as possible, and you'd better stay away." The man nodded nervously. Trying to take one last punch at Michael, the man's hand was broken in one quick second. The man whimpered, ran to his car, and sped away. "Are you okay, Cam?" Michael asked, still bleeding profusely. "I…I'm fine." She answered, still in shock. He nodded, and went to get a first aid kit. Beginning to disinfect the deep gash in his side, he closed his eyes in obvious pain, which he was trying to cover up."I'm so sorry. If I wasn't here, that man wouldn't have come, and you wouldn't be hurt." She cried. "No, Cam. He wasn't here for you. I mean, he was here…to rob us. Probably to rob us." Michael lied. "How would anyone know there was a person living in this old storage place?" she questioned. "You shouldn't have left the cabinet. I could've taken care of him." He changed the subject quickly.

"I thought the man left." "You didn't hear the door." "Well I didn't want him to hurt you more, or you to hurt him more. I couldn't tell who stabbed who." "You didn't notice that I had a gun, and not a knife?" he questioned. "Sorry, I don't have super observation skills!" she yelled, obviously hurt. That's when she noticed how much he was struggling to stitch himself up. "Oh my gosh, I need to call an ambulance!" she suddenly announced. "NO." he stopped her. Confused, she turned around, and gasped at his now stitched up wound. It was completely clean, and she could tell he really knew what he was doing. "Dang. Now I get it. You were in the army! A seal? A marine? A soldier? Come on, why didn't you tell me?" she smiled, and slapped him playfully, then remembered he was hurt when he slightly squinted. "I'm so sorry. But seriously, what were you?" He rolled his eyes, sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh, well—" Michael's short, stuttering response was interrupted by the same, shameful, jazzy ringtone. "Yeah, Fi. No, I'm fine. Just a little scratch. It's nothing. No, you don't have to come over here. Fiona, it was no big deal." Michael said. Cameron raised her eyebrows, wondering what a big deal was if being stabbed was just peachy. "Can I talk to her?" Cam asked, innocently. Michael squinted down at her, but handed her the phone. "Hi, I think Michael wants you to come over. He got stabbed by some dude." Michael shrugged. As Cam clicked the phone off, she smiled, mocking him. "Why did you do that." He said, as if it wasn't a question. "I don't really know. But I think you need help. You can't just get stabbed and not care…" she chuckled. He glared back at her, as he stomped over to the fridge.

"I can fend for myself." He said. "I can tell. But I want to make sure you're not seriously hurt…you're all I've got right now." She said, staring blankly. "Gosh, I sound like a soap opera." She laughed. She glanced over at Mike, saw his dimples showing, and turned back. "I'm sorry." She said. "For what?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead. "Being dumped on you. I mean I know you're gonna lie and say you like me, but nobody would want some dumb, annoying kid to take care of." She said, feeling like a burden. "No, not exactly." He said. "It was my choice to come get you, and since your parents are dead, I felt like I could relate. I didn't exactly have the picket fence childhood either. Sure, it helped me in life, but not necessarily in a good way." He hoped she didn't notice that he looked down slightly when he lied.

Apparently, she couldn't read him that well. He breathed a sigh of relief, until she asked the dreaded question yet another time. "Oh, you forgot to tell me! What branch of the army were you in?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. "Why are you so interested? Don't tell me you want to go into the military." He glared. "I was actually thinking about it. Why, you didn't like it?" "You're a good kid, Cam. Don't do that to your life. Once you go into the military, you can never leave." "Yeah you can…you only serve a few years…" "That's not what I meant. It messes up your whole life. You don't remember normal anymore, and you're always paranoid. I mean look at me, I'm a wreck."

She looked at him questioningly. "Not really, and stop avoiding my question." "I was a cop. Never in the military in any way, though. It's probably much worse in the army." He said, trying not to glance down again. "Oh. What was wrong with telling me that?" she squinted in disbelief. "I don't know." He stuttered. "Hold on a second." Michael tensed up. "Do you hear that?" she asked, wincing. "Hear what?" "That high buzzing noise? What is that Michael?" She spat, alarmed. Suddenly alert, he began to search the room, making sure to 'check' in his slick, where that SD card was still safely hidden. Cam searched his face frantically, looking for answers. "Is that a bomb or something?" she asked. "No, I doubt it." "Not very reassuring!" she screeched.

"Ah, here it is." He said, pulling out a yogurt from the fridge. "What are you doing? We could be blowing up right now and all you care about is your darn calcium?" she accused. Michael held out a finger, motioning to the yogurt. "Pineapple yogurt." "What the heck are you talking about?" "Nobody here eats pineapple yogurt, ever." He opened the lid, and pulled out a mess of wires and beeping adapters. "What the _h_eckis that?" "It's a bug. A listening device." He unplugged a bunch of wires and clipped them down. "I'll be back in about half an hour. I've got to take this to Barry and ask if he knows this signature bug." "Barry? What kind of name is that?" she laughed. Glaring, he warned, "Be good." And glided out the door.

She sat in silence for about five minutes, but when she got bored, decided to snoop around. She was astounded by all the chemicals in his cabinets, and all the different books he had. Just as she was about to open another cabinet, Michael stormed in. "So, what's the deal? Who made the beetle?" "Bug, not beetle. And Barry couldn't know for sure. He's going to find out by tonight, hopefully, though." "Oh…okay." She glanced up, pursing her lips. Michael felt horrible for lying to her, but it was for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Another beeping noise went on. "Oh gosh, now I bet THIS is gonna be a bomb!" Cam scowled. "No Cameron…it's my phone." He peered at is discreetly, clicked a few buttons, and returned his phone to his pocket. "You don't answer? That's nice of you." She said sarcastically."No, I will, it's just not of importance right now." Michael said, his eyes flickering with intensity. "Oh, okay. Well…want to go see your friends or something? No offense but there's not really much for a kid to do here, sorry." She said sheepishly. "Oh, they're coming over. Sorry I forgot to tell you. But I'll need you to stay inside while I talk to them because a, uh, family matter is going on." "Oh sure that's fine." She said, "Was that what the text was about?" "Yeah." He lied. "What time are they-" she was interrupted by the door opening. Michael let out a sigh of relief and went to greet them, leading Sam and Fiona out to the balcony structure on the outside of the loft. Cam waved, and they smiled sadly at her.

"Did someone die or something?" she asked when they left. "No, but it could happen any day now." He said. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said, gesturing for a hug, which Michael ignored, and turned away. "It's okay. We're doing everything we can." He said, sighing deeply. "Cam." He breathed, "Can we talk about your parents?" she swallowed. "I really don't want to think about that anymore. Sorry, maybe in the morning." "Okay I understand." He nodded, "Listen, I'm gonna go pick us up some dinner. Stay here and if you are in trouble call me on this extra phone and hide in the cabinet. And don't come out this time!" he informed. "Okay, bye Mike." She replied.

A few minutes after the door slammed, the phone rang. "Call from: withheld," The monotone voice belted. She answered nervously, making her voice deep and low. "Hello?" she questioned, trying to keep her breathing steady. "It's mom." A familiar voice said. "Are you okay?" Cam gasped, and screamed into the phone, "Who do you think you are? That's a sick joke, oh my gosh. Is this Michael?" She hung up as her eyes welled with tears, wondering who would want to do that to her. Then again, how would anyone know that her parents were dead, or…get this number. It must've been Michael and his 'sense of humor' again. She'd get him about that when he got home. While he was gone, she'd found a punching bag and started messing around with it. By the time he came back, she'd been punching and kicking constantly for about an hour, and was tired.

"Hey Cam…what'd you do while I was gone?" Michael asked, as he strolled through the door with a Boston Market carry out bag. "I was practicing with the punching bag. You know what I was practicing for? You, since you called me and played that sick prank! I mean what kind of person does that?" she asked, flustered. He wrinkled his forehead, obviously confused. "Wait, it wasn't you? Then who was it?" She was becoming confused as well. "Give me the phone, Cam." Michael demanded. He searched all the phone records only to find that the call was blocked. "Hold on a second, Cam. What did they say?" he asked, as if he just had a breakthrough. "Uh, well they…they pretended to be my mom. They just like asked me if I was alright, I think. I don't know exactly but that's pretty much it." She explained. "No, no, no." Michael muttered. "What is it?" she asked, confused. "I need to go. Stay here." He said frantically, slamming the door on his way out.

Cam was starting to get suspicious now. Who was Michael Westen, and did he really not work with her parents when they were alive, or did he lie? She was thinking so many paranoid thoughts that she thought she'd go insane. After what seemed like years, Michael returned with Fiona. "I think I can tell her in a less shocking way than you, Michael." She'd said before they arrived. He just hoped that she was right. "Listen, Cameron. I know you don't know me that well but I want you to trust me, okay?" Fi established, being as sweet as Fi can possibly be. (AKA not too sweet) "Okay…sure." Cam agreed. "Here, sit down." She said. Cameron took a seat on Michael's bed, and Fi dropped the bomb. "Your parents aren't dead." Cam gasped in shock, wondering if it were really true. "What? How?" she asked, not sure whether to be happy or mad. "The people who kidnapped you lied to get you to talk." Fi explained. "When can I go to see my parents?" Cam asked, excited. "There's a problem. Your parents were CIA agents. But they were, well, bad, they betrayed our country. Now, they're in a special…jail, basically. And you can't see them unless you go with child services. And even then, you can only see them once a month for 2 hours. I'm sorry, Cameron." Fi explained, sadly. "Oh." That's all Cameron could think to say. "But Cam, we really think you should go with child services. I mean unless we keep you with us, you'll have to go with them. And it's really not safe for you here." Michael persuaded. "Oh my gosh. Sorry this is just too much right now. Can I please just deal with this all in the morning? I just need some sleep." Cam begged. "I understand." Mike and Fi said in unison, and then smirked at each other. "I'll just leave then. Sorry Cam. It'll be fine you'll see." Fiona said, smiling, as she closed the door behind her.

"Michael, how long did you know about that?" Cam accused. "I'm sorry, Cam." He replied. "I just can't believe it." She breathed. "I know you probably don't realize it, but thanks. Thanks for helping me, I know I was probably a pain…but you really helped me out." She smiled and hugged him. He awkwardly moved his arms to hug her back but it was obvious he wasn't used to, or comfortable with hugs. "So!" Michael interrupted. "You're going to child services then? We'll just tell them that we found you in that building where they kidnappers were." He explained. "Yeah." She answered. Michael breathed a sigh of relief.


	7. Chapter 7

She felt good that she wouldn't have to bother Michael anymore, but she was worried about child services. What if she got put in an abusive foster home? What if her parents didn't want to see her? What if they forgot about her? She couldn't think anything but negative thoughts.

As if he could read her mind, he blurted, "It's all gonna be okay, Cam. Even if it seems bad it will all fall into place." He grinned, as if he was guilty. "Okay," Michael continued, "here's the plan. I know this might be hard for you but please try your best and make it look as real as you can. I'm gonna drop you off in the charger about a block from the police station." Cam nodded, as he continued. "You go in there and ask for help. Say some man was following you. If they ask you where your parents are…just say you got lost and couldn't find them. They'll do a search and ask you for your name, and you'll be in child protection services in no time. They're probably going to explain where your parents are, so just act shocked. Please try your best and don't slip up. I know it's a lot to ask but it's for your own good." She seemed overwhelmed, but tried to be confident. Michael sighed, feeling guilty of putting such a big weight on a little kid with no experience, but he knew it was for the better.

He drove up by the police station with Cam sitting shotgun. She was trying to seem calm, but Michael explained that it would make her story more believable if she stayed tense.

"Well, I guess this is it. Bye, Michael." She whispered, feeling sorry to leave him. Even though he was a complete stranger, that's why she liked him so much. Since he would help another person in need, who he didn't even know.

"Bye, Cam. Good luck." He smiled, and she smiled nervously back at him.

The walk from the charger to the police station wasn't a long one, but it sure felt like miles to Cam. She readied herself for whatever was through that door. Relieved, she was only greeted by an old man with a beer belly who was, ironically, eating donuts. "How can I help you young lady?" he asked, powdered sugar spouting from his mouth like a fountain.

"There was a man." She stuttered, "He was following me. I can't find my parents and I don't know if he's waiting outside or if I lost him." She said, trying to sound distressed.

"Which way did he go?" the man suddenly seemed to awaken, as he tapped and racked his pistol.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," she wailed, "I didn't check behind me I just kept running."

He bought it, good. His forehead wrinkled and he rubbed his temples. "Did he try to attack you or anything? Are you sure he was following you?"

Thoughts flooded her head until ah, there it was. "He tried to grab me!" she whimpered.

"Here, come with me. I just need you to answer some questions." He proceeded to lead her to a back room.

Michael drove past, making sure that she got in okay. He would check in later, but he couldn't interfere now. He just had to hope she did well, and move on.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as Michael walked up to Carlito's his phone rang. "Hi, Barry." Michael answered mockingly.

"Michael you haven't brought Carly to child services yet have you?" he asked, sounding alarmed.

"You mean Cameron? I just dropped her off, why?" He was still kind of sad for her to leave.

"What? Okay. I well did some more digging on her parents." Michael could hear Barry drop his palm to his face.

"What did you find? I already know everything, Barry."

"So you know her parents did half of the work to burn you then?"

"WHAT?" Michael's voice filled with rage.

Meanwhile at the police station, Cam was messing with the cop's head. She made up this huge story and he believed it. She felt kind of guilty since he just wanted to help, but she had to do this either way, might as well have fun. A woman in a suit came in.

"Come on, sweetie. I'm going to take somewhere so you can get some rest. Everything is going to be okay." The woman said warmly.

Cam couldn't help the ringing in her ears from Fi saying almost the exact same thing the day before. Even though, again, they were strangers, she couldn't help but care about them. The whole group had so much compassion for people they didn't even know. She smiled to herself, and the woman looked at her like she had gone crazy.

Cam had no idea how 'compassionate' Michael and the crew would be when they found out her parents burned him. She just sat in the back of the police car, oblivious to what her parents had done to him.


End file.
